Why do I fall so much around you?
by NacaMichio
Summary: Shawn is kidnapped by some shifters to find out the power he has been faking has actually developed. To make things better his new visions involve Juliet falling for Dean Winchester. Can Shawn solve the case in in time to save thier love? Character Death
1. Cold Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych nor do I own supernatural so yeah**

**Prologue**

Juliet O'Hara could think of nothing else except those emty hazel eye's that had once been so full of life. She had seen the love of her life's dead mangled body laying on the ground in front of her. She was staring at Shawn Spencer's dead form laying faceup on the ground, as if he had fallen from the roof. Dean had grabbed her and pulled her away as it started to rain and now they were at the hotel room they had rented.

Juliet had never drank this much before she met Shawn. She drank from her beer as Dean discussed what they had seen.

"So, the body found did jump off the twentyfirst floor but it was not Shawn. We thought it was but it wasn't." Dean shook his head but the two jumped when Juliet slammed her beer bottle on the table.

"Were you not looking at the same body as I was, cause I was seeing Shawn." She glared at Dean.

"Jules..."

"Don't call me that." She couldn't stand anyone calling her that. She thought if she could never hear him saying it again that she shoudl never hear it again at all. It would never be right again.

"Juliet, listen to him!" Sam shouted.

"Juliet, what you saw was a shapeshifter. He took Shawn's form to be able to sneek into the office since they all knew Shawn."

"Didn't you say that Shapeshifters killed those they took the form of?" she shouted.

"Shut up, Juliet!" Sam shouted again. she jumped and actually shut up.

"This one didn't. they just took his form. We know this because they had a partner. One that looks like you. the bank manager thought you had been with Shawn. the only problem is that they get minor details wrong. Your hair was brunette, that was all that saved you from being arrested."

"So they still have Shawn?" She shook her head. They were getting had to go find shawn. Only the second supernatural anything they ever had met and he got himself kidnapped.

Juliet jumped when her phone went looked at the screen in confusion.

Shawn Spencer.

Her eye's widened and she picked it up,"Hello, Shawn?"

"Juliet! Jules, Oh thank God! I thought they had you. Jules, stay with Sam and Dean! Don't leave thier sight. I love you... and tell Dean I kind of have the Impala... Bye." The call was rushed but it was mostly was hot on the trail but not hurt. He knew where the bad guys were. She was so relived that she didn't even jump when Dean shouted.

"He has what!"Dean was so angry. He loved that car. Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, He saved the car from the attackers, Remember they took it. He must have gotten it back."

"We have to find him." Dean stood up and grabbed the keys to Juliet's rental Corvette, running out.


	2. Warm Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych nor do I own Supernatural

Shawn screeched the car around the corner. It had been forever since he had driven a car. He pushed it as fast as it would go, yet the chasers kept up with him. he cursed himself for being found out. He should have left the car where it was. The two men were creepy as it was but he was completely freaked out by the fact that one of them looked like him. This one had jumped out the window of the large building to fake Shawn's death. They wanted him bad. The thing was that he realized they didn't want to kill him, they wanted him for something else. They would have just pushed him out the window instead of the shifter. Shawn knew life with Sam and Dean would be dangerous but this was insane.

He turned the corner and another car slammed into the Impala. He felt it tumbling and then he thought,' Dean is going to kill me!' Then he succumbed to the black.

Dean cursed. His car was totalled. Turned on it's side, blood on the seats. He was a cold man, not worrying about his friend but his car. If he always worried about his friends he would've died by now. Juliet was hugging herself standing by the car. she was trembling but doing her work. Dean saw she was about to explode so he walked over and pulled her into a hug. She didn't cry or sob, no. She punched him in the chest.

"Get off me." She pushed him," I'm sorry, Dean, but right now I have to find my boyfriend." He didn't take it was a strong woman and didn't like it when her mask of bubbly innocence slipped. He smiled.

"Alright, tiger. Calm down." She smiled and lightly shoved him.

"Don't call me tiger." She was joking. He took her hand and they begun to investigate the car before officers would come to get it. Dean liked the feeling of her hand in his. She was so small , so fragile but all he could see was the strong beautiful woman that was Juliet O'Hara. She noticed him looking and smiled. He smiled back and she knelt down to look at something on the ground. He stood and watched. She covered her mouth and touched a green phone at her feet. It lit up and she looked at Dean.

"Damnit!" On the screen a text read:

'Ned Hlp Now! Send Dean and Sm to 123 12th st. I actully psych and shiftrs fond ot. I scrd so bd. Hlp!' Dean let out a vulgar stream of words.

"Sammy! Read this." Dean handed Sam the phone as Juliet stood and he pulled her close to him as she searched from the spot she was standing in.

"Actually Psychic? We agreed he wasn't psychic."

"Not psychic?" Juliet let out." He has proved he was many times over."

"No. He had an eidetic you ever noticed that his father could do the same thing. They are extremely smart. The problem is... Now that I remember Shawn sometimes gets these idea's. He only recently started showing signs but i thought it was me rubbing off on him."

"Sam! Why didn't you tell me!" Both Juliet and Dean yelled.

"Well, he told me not to. Somehow he confirmed that he was psychic while talking to these shifters. "

"So a relationship i had for five years, FIVE YEARS is a fruad!" Juliet was so frustrated she broke away from Dean and struted away , her blue high heals clomping as she walked.

Dean let out a new string and kicked his car. Juliet ran back up to him,"Dean, move your foot." He did,"Now kick it again." He did,"There! Do you see it, Sam?" Sam kelt down. There was a bloddy piece of paper jammed under the must have fallen under the car during the wreck. It had scribbled handwritten message on it and smeared blood. Maybe it was after the wreck. Who knew but Shawn?

Juliet grabbed the note and pulled lightly. It came loose easily and she read it. She handed it to Dean. He read it:

I found out that I am really a psychic. I thought i just saw more than others but it actually is psychic visions. They used to come seconds before I saw the clues and I thought I just saw them. Now they come hours days or even weeks before.I thought it was dreams or deja vu. It wasn't. Now they are clearer and I can summon a few important details as I need them. I have been a psychic this whole time. I just thought it was my genious but that just covered up the fact. Dean, tell Jules that I am so sorry for the lies that weren't lies that well, were lies, I guess. Sorry, Jules. Sorry about the car Dean.

Shawn Spencer.

Dean saw the blood and cursed again. He hated that as Shawn lay bleeding all he could think about was how angry Dean would be when he saw the wrecked car. Shawn could have died thinking Dean was pissed at him. Dean was pissed on the outside but not that Shawn had wrecked but that he hadn't found Shawn in time to save him. Dean kicked the car and it rolled onto it's top.

"Dean, calm yourself down. Jules could have been under there." Dean knew that Juliet wasn't under there. She was stillholding his hand, kneeling where she had been when the note was found. He helped her up and pulled her close, one arm over her shoulers. She held his hand that he draped over her shoulder with her right hand and leaned against him for support. She looked so nice in her blue sundress and heals. He shook his head. This was his best friends girlfriend. Dean knew that next to Gus he, Dean, was Shawn's next best friend. That would kill Shawn.

"Shawn, we know how to trigger your visions, we just need your help."

"I'm not like that, guys. Not a real psychic. I told you that."

"Your friends think you are. What about them?"

"I lied. I have an eidetic memory. That's all boys."

"You lie!" It was really wierd argueing with himself. Being yelled at by himself was even worse. The imposter was a horrible him. He was glad when the first him died but this one was worse and now he had a friend that looked like Juliet but changed when She got uncomfortable when he watched her too much. Creepy.

"Ok. D-do what you need to but it will be a waste of time." The other Shawn looked him in the eyes. Shawn had wondered why they hadn't tied him up. He found out now. They were terrifying. Physically terrifying. Pepper had been nothing. He didn't show his fear,"Man, my eye's are definatly greener. Don't know where you went to elementary school but you should have failed." At this the look alike punched him. Shawn felt the pain first then tasted the metalic taste of blood in his mouth. He smiled then his whole body went stiff and he collapsed from the chair. his fake visions had been much like the real ones. He grabbed the man's wrist.

"Help me, green? Bean? No...Dean! To get over the loss of my pet dog? No my cute as a dog... pet... psychic... boyfriend. Juliet is starting to fall in love with Dean? Over me? No! Stay away from him!" He lay on the ground panting," I really underexaggerated how tireing those were." He saw himself smiling in his face,"That's still wierd."

"Dean!" Juliet screeched. She ducked under a chandelier that had swooped down on it's looened chain and taken dean on a swing past her. they had come to investigate a house that the Shifters had visited. The shifters knew that the people in the town would stay away because the place was haunted. Good place to hide evidence. Juliet had suggested it. Sam was on the ground beside her and grabbed her wrist to pull her on her hands and knees to the other side of the room. They flattened themselves against the wall to avoid the chandelier. Sam jumped out grabbed Dean and pulled him to saftey.

"Juliet." Dean gasped, clutching his chest," You ok?"

"Me? You dumbass! I told you not to use the stairs." he smiled at her then doubled over.

"I see that now. We need you on more hunts."

"Thats why I'm here." She smiled.

"That's why? I thought it was for enter..." He cut off when Sam stepped on his foot.

"We need to move guys." Sam was staring at the top of the stairs where a very witchy looking old lady stood in her full ghostlyness. juliet almost screamed but Dean had a hand over her mouth. She hated ghosts. Demons were ok so far but ghosts scared her to death.

She helped Dean steady himself as they moved along the dark corridor to thier left. Him being so close sent chills all over her body. He was so close and warm. Sam ducked and Dean forced Juliet down when he went as the ghost swept past them. the shrieking made Juliet tremble and Dean felt it. He pulled her close to his chest as Sam let off a few warning shots at the ghost.

She flew through a wall then was silent. Dean picked Juliet up and carried her as fast as he could to the top of the stairway they had just found. She could hear Sam stumbling up behind them. Dean set her down and looked into her eyes," Jules, are you ok?" She stared into his almost amimallike eyes and just nodded. They started to walk some more and she heard a creak in the floor that should not have been there.

"Dean, stop." He listened to her better than Shawn would have. She moved away from him to shift the weight so that thier combined weight wouldn't take out the floor. She held her hands out and Dean grinned," Don't you do it, Dean Winchester!" He bounced on the balls of his feet. Sam leaned on the wall nearby to steady hiomself.

"Don't do that, Dean!" Sam whisper shouted

"What, this?" Dean bounced again and Juliet had to balance herself against a wall.

"Dean, you're not just risking us , your risking Jules. Stop it." Dean smiled at the now shouting, and scared, Sam. He stopped and lowered himself into a crawl to move did the same and the creaking stopped. Juliet was relieved when they almost made it to the other end. Suddenly there was a loud crunching sound behind her. She turned in time to see Sam fall through the floor. She lunged for him. He had a good grip on the floor when Dean and Juliet grabbed both his wrists. It was a good thing that he did all those pull ups when they were in the hotels. He hefted himself up and lay panting on the floor when Juliet's worst fears were revieled.

The ghost screamed up out of the hole Sam had made, grabed her and flew into Juliet. Fear gripped her as she was flung back and hit the floor with a resounding 'Crack' and the floor gave way. She would have died but she hit something on the way down that broke her harsh fall. She slammed into the ground and felt a splintering pain in her leg before she elapsed into the darkness.

Dean yelled her name as she fell helplessly through the floor. Juliet fell without a sound. Choked, he knew, by her fear. He crawled over to her hole and shouted down into it, just to get a facefull of ghost. He yelled in frustration then shot at the spectre. She yelled back then fled.

"Dean, she's just a guardian. once we get what she's guarding out she should go back to resting. She was summoned. Go on and find that artifact then we can save Juliet." Dean couldn't do that.

"Sam, Go ahead. I'll stay with jules. You go!" Sam nodded and eased his way passed, into the vacant room. Dean stared into the hole,"Juliet? Jules? Honey? Sweet thang?" He thought saying the things that normally made her mad would provoke a response. It did.

"Dean, your a sexist pig and an ass!"

"That's my girl!" he yelled back. He could feel the grin widening but couldn't help it. This was a genuine woman that he cared about and she was safe-ish...

Juliet saw the silloet of Dean above her and smiled. He made her feel safe-ish. She tried to sit up and felt a pain in her leg like none she had ever before. It was high up near her bathingsuit line. She touched the top of her leg. Nothing had come through but she felt the bottom and let out an agonized cry. A large splinter of wood had punctured her theigh. now that she knew it was there and could feel the blood the pain laced up her leg. she tried not crying but that didn't last long. She could hear Dean above her and tried to focase on him.

"Juliet! Damnit what's wrong! Talk to me!" Dean almost slid in on top of her so he backed away from the hole.

"Dean." She quietly choked. After clearing her throat she was able to yell again,"Dean! I'm bleeding! You need to hurry down here, Agh! No!" The ghost swept down through the hole and right at Juliet. She covered her face and screamed. The Ghost grabbed her by the throat and started to crush her airways. She scrambled to her belt and worked her gun loose. With a single report the Ghost screamed and vanished. It wasn't like in movies when it poofed away, it was much scarier. Ghosts screamed all the time and they dissapeared leaving a dusty residue for a good five minutes after. This was to confuse those who wanted to be rid of them.

"Juliet!" Dean yelled. He sounded further away but on her was so afraid that her voice was no longer her own when she answered.

"DEAN! HELP ME DEAN! AHHH!" Juliet had seen Sam through the holse above her and the ghost had swooped down on him. He ducked in time but Juliet screamed anyway.

"Juliet, Baby, I need you to be quiet. We need you to be quiet. can you do that?" Just hearing Dean's voice comming closer made her feel much better. She calmed herself down and nodded. That must not have been good enough. Dean couldn't see her," Jules?" He said quietly, despratly.

"Yes. I can do that." Dean siged then finally he was kneeling next to her.

"Tell me what's wrong." Dean said, picking her head up gently with one hand and grabbing her hand with his free one.

"My leg. A splinter has... it's been impaled for lack of a better term." She smiled and he looked at her leg. He must have been able to see the piece of wood.

"That is a big ass splinter, Jules. Ok, Sam got the artifact the ghost was protecting and he knows where the bones are. We are going to burn the whole house to get rid of the bones. Now I am going to have to lift you off this splinter." At this she whimpered," I know I know. The only thing is that you can't scream, ok babe?"

"Ok. Just please hurry." Juliet braced herself and he let go of her hand to place his hand under her knees. and moved the one from behind her head to her back. When he leaned down she put her arms around his shoulders. He quietly counted to three in her ear then lifted her and stood up. She gasped at the pain but made no ther noise as he made his way through , around, over, and under the rubble of the collapsing house. They made it outside and he lowered her to the ground to check her wound.

"Juliet, you did great! Now tell me if anywhere else hurts."

"No. Nowhere. Dean. What iif Shawn's in there? Are we sure he's not?"

"We have heat detectors. No human is in there. "She sat herself up and he placed a hand on the small of her back to steady her. She watched as Sam started a small fire at the base. Sam must have let go a large amount of fuel because the house soon erupted in large chrimson flames.

Dean watched Juliet watch the flames. They danced in her eyes. She turned to him and he smiled. She suddenly hugged him around the neck gently and kissed him. At first all he felt was shock then his eye's closed and he turned his head and she did the same so they could reach eachother better.

Dean's mind reeled. He had had nice kisses before but he had never had one so... pure. He leaned into her and she suddenly turned away and sat a little way away from him, watching the flame again. Dean tried to hide what just happened but by the look in Sam's eyes he knew precisely what just happened, and deeply dissaproved, but none of them ever scolded Juliet. Dean would get it later.

Sam went to the car to get the medical supplies and Juliet turned and gave Dean a short peck on the lips but none less passionate and turned back to the flames. When Sam came back Juliet grabbed Dean's hand. She knew it was going to hurt. It was on the side and a little ways back of her right leg. Sam propped it up and then removed a few splinters. All in all the only sign Dean saw that it hurt was her grip tightening on his hand.

"Does that feel ok, Jules?" Dean asked, helping her to stand.

"Just peachy, Dean." She said through gritted teeth. He picked her up bridestyle and put her in the rental car. Dean sat in the back with her and cradled her head in his lap as she lay across the backseat. Sam started the loud engine as Dean watched Juliet fall into a peacful sleep. It only took a few minutes to get to the hotel. Sam grabbed a small box, Dean assumed was the artifact, then climb out the car.


	3. Hot Head

**Disclaimer: Still not owning anything but the story line...**

Shawn paced the room, his feet sloshing in the ankle deep water. After the vision he passed out and woke up in a room filled to the ankles with water. There was a boy about nine years old in the back of the room. He was kidenaapped a few months ago and that was what started this entire investigation. The one that led to him having actual visions and giveing away the name of one of his best friends. best friend who was moving in on his woman, again. He had established dibs on her the first time he even met Dean.

He kicked the door, "Where are you? Come out you..." He glanced at the boy in the corner and smiled," What's your name?" He had to keep a clear head. There was a child involved now. Had to help him.

"Micheal. " Shawn had known that but he needed to talk to Micheal and get him home. If nothing else he had to get Micheal home. He blinked rapidly when water started pouring from above.

"Heh." He smiled at the water comming through the locked sunroof ten feet above his head," Like a water park, though I would have preferred a slide too."

"Well theres a hole in the floor over there that would probably be just as fun as a slide if you fall into it." Micheal grinned.

"There's a what? Where?" Shawn spun around on the spot. There was a patch of light in the murky water from the sunlight and everywhere else was pitch black. Micheal was sitting just barely in the light.

"Get on your hands and knees." Shawn lowered himself to the wet floor. The water almost touched his elbows and he stood up on his knees.

"The water has risen." Shawn turned to the kid," Where's the hole."

"Crawl ten feet forward then two to your left and you'll come to the corner of it." Shawn followed the directions and came to the edge. he ran his fingers delicutely along the hole.

"It goes all the way to the left wall and to the back wall. About four feet by six feet. Boat house. We are in a boat house. But why would they put us in something we could get out of just by swimming?"

"They didn't." Micheal whispered.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you can't swim." Shawn sat up and looked over to the dimly lit boy.

"I can swim. There's netting or a gate of some sort blocking the way. Step down into it." Shawn lowered himself to about waist deep in the water and sure enough his feet hit something. He took a deep breath then crouched into the water. After a look around he found a fence went around the entire hole. He came up and gasped for air.

"Hey." He pulled himself out and crawled over, sitting next to Micheal," How long you been here?"

"A day and a half."

"How long has it taken the water to get to this level? I kind of just woke up about an hour ago."

"Well, it was about an inch deep when you dragged yourself in here. He has the eyes wrong."

"I know, right!"

"And that was about thirty minutes ago so I would venture to guess that it is rising about a foot every fifteen minutes."

"So it will take about thirty more minutes for it to fill up to the point that I can reach the skylight."

"It's locked. Tightly."

"Oh, didn't think of that."

"Although the other you said you would be back in about thirty min." Micheal smiled and Shawn nodded.

"Alright here's the plan."

Dean shook Juliet lightly awake," Hey Jules. Hey, we need you to wake up."

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"There's someone here to see you." Dean smiled and helped her sit up.

"Detective O'hara." Said a very familiar voice.

"Detective Lassitor! What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you to the hospital while these two and Spencer find Shawn."

"You're amazing. So any leads?"

"Just one. Mr. Spencer GPSed Shawn's phone as soon as he found out Shawn was missing. The last place was the harbor. They might have moved him since then but it's all we have. Well I'm going to have one last beer before I meet my doom."

"Don;t joke like that." Juliet frowned as he stood up. He smirked and slipped out the door. Lassitor sat down next to her.

"Spencer is renting a truck to find Shawn. It will be just like last time. Spencer will find him." They sat in silence for a moment when the voices in the other room begun to rise. They looked at eachother then listened to the conversation.

"Whatever, Sammy." That was definatly Dean.

"You know it's true." That was Sam.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Your best friend could be dying and you're making a move on his girl." Sam spat. Juliet could feel her cheeks flush and tried not to look at Lassitor.

"I am not.I was just comforting her."

"Well she didn't read it that way and from what I saw, niether did you! Back off Dean!He's your closest friend! She's with him. A+B= C Dean. One thing will lead to another and you will hurt him worse than any monster we have ever met."

"A+B definatly does not equal C Sam. Letters can't be added! There's nothing going on. Think about it. She needed comforting, she was hurt!"

"There is a difference."

"Yeah, I could have cold indifferance but you have enough of that to cover us both."

"I would rather be indifferent than cruel!"

"How am I cruel, Sam? Hm?" She could hear Dean lean closer to Sam, "I have saved both thier lives multiple times and taken very good care of them."

"Oh yeah? Using him as bait for a demon is taking care of him? Taking his girlfriend while he could be drowning in a warehouse?"

"Where did that come from? Who said anything about drowning in a warehouse. He's probably fine. It's Shawn. I'm not taking his girlfriend."

"Yes, you are! You're so low! "

"Now you're just angry and out of insults."

"No, my insults are just going over your head."

"Is that a short joke?"

"Yeah, sure Dean. IT's a short joke."

"You're just jelous, sasquach."

"Can you even spell that?"

"S...you know I can spell it."

"As soon as we solve this and find Shawn, they go home." Sam said angrily.

"Doesn't matter to me."

Juliet looked at Lassitor who shrugged," That was wierd."

"Yeah."


	4. Cold Shoulder

Shawn held his breath as the door to the boat house opened. This was it. Time to inact the plan. He saw the look alike step in the door and then shut it behind him.

"Hello, Shawn, Micheal. Sorry about your accomidations but we thought it was best."

"Well if we were fish we would love it." Shawn said with bravado he didn't feel. The look alike stepped up and stared into Shawn's eyes.

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry. I like the sound of my own voice. Can't apologize for that." Shawn smiled until he saw the glint of what was in the look alike's hand. The plan just went into overdrive. His protective gear switched on. He had to get Micheal out. He jumped forward and grabbed the man's hand and they fell over into the water.

Shawn burst up out of the water with the look alike's hand around his throat. He choked then backed up. He lifted his hand and threw somthing shiny at Micheal. He caught the key and ran. It only took seconds to get the door open and run out. Shawn grinned until the butt of the gun his him hard in the back of the head. He fell to the ground and clutched his head.

"I need a vision. Tell me what you see."

"You want me to tell you what I see? I see a scared little being. One that has changed his face so many times he doesn't know who he is. Maybe there never was a who at all so you stoop so low as to change your face as a weapon instead of a defense. I see Rainbows... wait that's probably just the gun injury. Hold on." he rubbed his eye with his free hand and touched his temple.

"You little..."

"You're shorter than me!" Shawn shouted," You want a vision? I see you dead. Dead with a whole new face. One of a person you never even meet. You die a different person with no identity but the same regrets. The same loss and guilt and pain. In the end, you never even existed." Shawn leaned back and gritted his teeth.

"Useless. You're useless. Enjoy your swim." He sloshed away and slammed the door causing Shawn to wince.

"I will!" He shouted as his vision begun to blur. He prayed to himself that Micheal would find Dean as planned. That was all he needed.

Dean walked quickly down the steep hill to the boat houses. Over fifty boathouses. How would they ever find him. What was worse they all were about halfway full of water. Anyone Shawn's height would drown in a matter of hourse. Maybe minutes.

"What made you think this was the place we would find him, Sam?" Henry asked.

"I'm psychic." Sam smiled and jumped down to where Dean was.

"Ok, you know about Shawn right? Are you his kind of psychic or real?" Henry hadn't really wanted to believe but Sam had shown him some of his telepathic mumbo jumbo and he couldn't deny it was real.

"Really, He's a phsyco!" Dean laughed and Sam punched him in the back, "Ouch. Anyway, I'll take the first twenty, Henry, you take the next twenty and Sam, just take it easy for a bit. Take the last ten or so." Dean smiled and ran off. Sam smiled at Henry and ran to the first one and jumped down into the water, onto the boardwalk and kicked in the door.

"Shawn? Shawn! Nope. Not here." He ran to the next one and repeated this over and over. He stepped out into the light one last time as the sun set and met Henry," How many you done?"

"I've done about fifteen. The sun's setting. He doesn't have long. Help me out. Wait what's that?" A small child was crawling out from under a turned boat up on the hill.

"Uh, Are either of you Dean Winchester?" The boy shouted. He stayed away from them.

"I'm his brother, Sam Winchester."

"Give me some ID." The boy panted," Hurry, It's urgent."

"Here." Sam threw him his actual school ID and the boy nodded.

"I know where Shawn Spencer is."

"Why did you say something earlier?" Henry let out.

"He is soaked, Mr. Spencer. He was probably locked in one of these boat houses too. What's your name, kid?" Sam asked.

"Micheal. He's this way but last time I saw him he was struggling with the guy who took us." He started to run and the other two ran after him, "I hope he's alright. He really only focased on getting me out. I hope he didn't give up after that."


	5. Cold Feet

**For those who have waited for me I thank you and give you this extra chapter and in a few days I will bring another gift of the final chapter. Review if you wish it to come sooner! Sorry these took so long! Enjoy**

**I own nothing!**

Shawn stood in the chest deep water and hit the door as hard as he could, "Get me out! Please! Uh...I, uh..."He held his bleeding head and pressed his forehead to the door.

There was a shuffling sound and muffled voices outside. Shawn started banging and shouting louder and louder. There were shadows from the skylight. People were on the roof. He could barely make out a voice saying,"Shawn, get out from under the skylight! If you can hear us!"

"Dad?"Shawn felt his vision fade but the cold water on his face woke him up.

Henry saw Dean Winchester running up and shouted to him. Dean swam to the edge and pulled himself painfully up. He clutched his chest a moment then helped lift the skylight up. It cracked then shattered and most of it fell into the water below.

"Ok, Dean. Lower me down." Sam instructed.

"Nah, man. I can't lower anything. My chest is torn to pieces." He lifted his shirt to show Sam some gashes across his abdomin. Sam sighed and nodded.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smiled and patted Sam on the back before they started to lower him. Henry helped where he could but Sam still dropped him prematurly so that Dean lost his footing and went under.

Shawn saw the glass fall then moments later a man fall into the water. He saw Dean resurface and walked over to him, "Dean, my man!" Shawn smiled then puched Dean as hard as he could manage, "That's for Juliet. "

"I told you he would be mad. Now give me your hand Shawn." Sam shouted.

"Dude. Tone down on the shoutage! Now, Dean, Buddy, No hard feelings. I'm over it if you are." He patted Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled. Normally he would punch back, even if he deserved it, but Shawn didn't look like he could even take a shallow breeze.

"No hard feelings." Shawn grinned at Dean's reply then his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell onto Dean. Dean lifted his head above the water then lifted him into Sam's grasp and Henry grabbed him.


End file.
